1. Prior Art
Iron framework grills for open flame outdoor cooking are known of the type having a bottom rack for supporting burning fuel, such as wood or charcoal, and having a vertically movable grill supported in the framework for movement up and down in the framework with the aid of a crank operated shaft. The grill comprises a plurality of parallel food supports, angled to horizontal, which serve as grease drains for the food supported on the grill. A rotisserie shaft can be used in the framework.